Episode 6
Episode 6 is roughly adapted from Volume 3 of the light novel. Plot As school resumes, Hachiman Hikigaya feels satisfied that he was able to "reset" his relationship with Yui Yuigahama so that she is no longer burdened by guilt. The days progress and Yui has seemingly dropped out of the Service Club. Shizuka Hiratsuka visits the Service Club and explains the club is more active with more members. She tells Yukino Yukinoshita and Hachiman to "replenish their human resources", in other words, tells them to find a third person to join the club. Yukino tells Hachiman that she would like to get Yui to rejoin the club and smooth things over by celebrating her birthday. That weekend, Yukino, Hachiman and Komachi Hikigaya go shopping to find presents for Yui. Komachi disappears leaving Hachiman and Yukino clueless as to what to buy Yui. They eventually decide on buying her some type of comfortably designed clothing. Afterwards, they are confronted by Yukino's older sister, Haruno Yukinoshita, who teases Hachiman and Yukino about being a couple. After Haruno leaves, Hachiman remarks on Haruno's cheerful facade. When Hachiman and Yukino continue shopping, a dog (Sable) runs out of nowhere and starts playing with Hachiman. As he wonders whose dog it is, Yui appears and mistakes them for being on a date. She hurriedly makes to leave with Sable, but not before Yukino asks her to visit the Service Club to "talk about their relationship" on Monday. On Monday, Yui returns to the Service Club for what she thinks is a confirmation that Hachiman and Yukino are dating. Hachiman clears her misunderstanding and Yukino thanks Yui for all that she did for the club and gives her a birthday present. Hachiman also produces a present for her, and refers to their last encounter at the Workplace tour. Yui laments that she doesn't want their relationship to end. Yukino helps repair the rift between them by stating "by 'ending' one path, they can 'begin' a new one", before she leaves to inform Shizuka of Yui's return. Yui is relieved and happily runs off. Afterwards, as Hachiman readies to leave, he picks up Yukino's book, while thinking about Yukino's words. Major events *Komachi tries to set Hachiman and Yukino up. **This will turn into running gag with her trying to set him up with various characters in the series. *Haruno is introduced and Hachiman notices her fake personality. *Sable remembers Hachiman for saving him. *Yui and Hachiman reconcile their friendship. *Yui rejoins the Service Club. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Komachi Hikigaya * Sable New Characters * Haruno Yukinoshita * Pan the Panda Location * Sobu High School ** Service Club ** Class 2-F * LaLaport TOKYO Bay mall Trivia * Yui's birthday is June 18th. In 2011 (LN) it was on a Saturday, and in 2013 (Anime) it was on a Tuesday. Poll What did you think of Episode 6? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP6 Yui Jogging.png EP6 Sable Jogging.png EP6 Sobu Indoor Shoes.png EP6 Hachiman Yui.png EP6 Yui Friends.png EP6 Service Club Sign.png EP6 Service Club 1.png EP6 Service Club Shizuka.png EP6 Shizuka Threaten.png EP6 Shizuka Task.png EP6 Yukino Hachiman Plan.png EP6 LaLaport Mall.png EP6 Komachi Casual.png EP6 Hachiman Casual.png EP6 Yukino Casual.png EP6 Yukino Casual Shoes.png EP6 Yukino Hachiman Casual.png EP6 Shopping 1.png EP6 Shopping 2.png EP6 Shopping 3.png EP6 Yukino PanSan.png EP6 Pan San.png EP6 Pan San Merch.png EP6 Destinyland Bag.png EP6 Hachiman Yukino Pretend.png EP6 Yukino Surprise.png EP6 Yukino Apron Front.png EP6 Yukino Apron Back.png EP6 Yui Apron.png EP6 Yukino Shopping.png EP6 Haruno 1.png EP6 Haruno 2.png EP6 Hachiman Yukino Haruno.png EP6 Haruno Annoy 1.png EP6 Haruno Annoy 2.png EP6 Haruno Annoy 3.png EP6 Haruno Goodbye.png EP6 Yukino Praise.png EP6 Hachiman Yukino Break 1.png EP6 Hachiman Yukino Break 2.png EP6 Yui.png EP6 Sable Leash.png EP6 Yui Chasing.png EP6 Yukino Scared.png EP6 Sable Hachiman.png EP6 Sable.png EP6 Yui Nervous.png EP6 Yui Yukino.png EP6 Yui Yukino Gift.png EP6 Yui Gift.png EP6 Service Club 2.png EP6 Service Club Reunion.png EP6 Yui Dog Collar.png EP6 Yui Angry.png EP6 Yui Happy.png EP6 Hachiman.png EP6 Hachiman Thinking.png EP6 End Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes